novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Astraea Smythe
Athena is an 18-year-old Altean, a descendant of Minerva, the current guardian of the White Tiger and a member of Team Voltron. She is also the younger sister of Apollo, the current leader of a group of Alteans that protected the White Tiger. Since bonding to the White Tiger, Athena traveled around working on riding the Galra. Three years later, she found herself on Arus and meeting five humans with the legendary Blue Lion. Physical description Athena is a tall, lean Altean with pale skin, silver eyes with lilac pupils and shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. Like Alteans, Athena has pointed ears and arrow-like markings on her cheeks just below her eyes colored silver-green. Personality * Cautious on everyone she meets * Protective of family and loved ones * Knows that not all Galra are bad. Has made a few friends during her travels, one Galra in particular. * Tends to keep to self. * Family is very important to her. * Which shows how she supports Keith's decision to leave Voltron and join the Blade. When Keith desires on joining the Blade, Athena is the one that supports him as she knows he wants to learn more about his Mother's heritage as well and doesn't feel he would be a good leader. She just wants him to call her once in a while. Abilities Powers * Altean physiology ** Appearance alteration: An ability of the chameleon-like race of Alteans is the ability to mimic the physical traits of other species by either changing their skin tone and manipulating their height. Athena used to use this when traveling keeping her true identity hidden. Skills * Stealth and infiltration: Trained by her brother, Athena became skilled in stealth and infiltration able to sneak into enemy places. * Mechanical intuition: As the guardian of the White Tiger, Athena had to learn how to take care of the robot in case it needed repairs. She has an aptitude for Altean technology. * Piloting: Athena is a highly skilled pilot, able to fly through difficult obstacles, including asteroid belts. * Combat mastery: Athena is a master of hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. She can easily subdue opponents her size and can make use of her speed to overpower larger than her. * Swordsmanship: Athena is highly skilled in wielding a sword, having been training since she was young. * Ambidexterity: Athena is ambidextrous able to wield her sword either left or right hand, though she prefers using her left. * Enhanced speed, agility, dexterity and athleticism Equipment * Combat suit/armor: Athena donned a suit of armor that had similar properties of that of the Paladins' Armor, but looked similar to the Blade of Marmora. According to Athena the armor was designed by her ancestor, Minerva. Her suit color is black and silver, but once joining Team Voltron, the colors change to silver and silver-blue, * Athena's sword: Athena's main weapon is a sword made from an unknown material with the ability to always return to her. It's later revealed by her brother that her sword used to belong to Minerva. Trivia * Athena was named after the Greek Goddess of the same name. ** Athena's family named a lot of the members after Greek or Roman Gods and Goddesses. * Athena's Paladin armor color is silver-blue. * Her sword is based off a picture found on Pinterest. Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Voltron characters Category:Good Category:A to Z